The Earring
by meowcat
Summary: This is an interesting POV- I don't think anyone has done this yet. Please read my fic "Hyper Piggy".
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the story idea. I don't think I copied off of anyone, but if I did, I'm really sorry!

The Earring

By meowcat

            They never believed she'd actually do it, it was sort of a dare, really. Hermione had been hanging out with Harry and Ron, and Ron was asking why Hermione's ears weren't pierced.

            "I don't want them pierced. I'm not big on pain," she answered.

            "I bet you're scared," Ron teased good-naturedly.

            "Oh really…" Hermione smiled mischievously. She left the Gryffindor common room through the portrait-hole.

            "She didn't seem angry," a bewildered Ron said.

            "She wasn't. She's going to prove that she isn't scared." Harry answered, looking up from his Potions essay.   

            "She wouldn't." Ron said, sure of himself. "She isn't one to do things just because other people do them. Fads, you know?"

            "You never know with Hermione…" Harry said.

            So that's how it worked. I became a part of Hermione Granger. I'm nothing dangly, heavens no, she'd never wear anything like that. I'm a stud, silver with a green stone. 

            The cool thing about being an earring is that you get to hear a lot of secrets. And compliments on you. For example, I heard Ron whisper in Hermione's ear that I matched her eyes. I know that it was meant as a compliment for her, but I couldn't help but feel it's a compliment on myself as well.

***

            "Hermione Granger, you're finally getting a sense of style!" Parvati Patil cries jubilantly. "We'll make you trendy yet!"

            "We can do it!" Lavender Brown said, pumping her arm in the air.

            "Who, me? No thanks, all I'll ever be is the bushy haired bookworm," Hermione says, laying down her large book and going out the door of the dormitory room.

            "It's really more fluffy than bushy!" Parvati calls as she shuts the door behind her, as a strange effort to make Hermione feel better.

            It works a little. Hermione smiles slightly. She brushes a tear off her cheek and walks toward her armchair retreat in the common room. Her step bounces lightly as she descends the stairs. She curls up in the armchair, setting the book in her lap. She buries her face in the warm, soft upholstery. She is the only one who sits in this chair, everyone knows it's hers. They know that she does her homework there, seeks refuge there, and that basically her whole life circulates around her chair. I'm jealous of the chair. It's Hermione's favorite thing in the whole world, except maybe her best friends. The armchairs next to hers have been pulled around to form a circle around a table to do their homework on. They don't spend as much time in their chairs, though. One observes a lot when one is an earring.

            I realize that Hermione has fallen asleep crying into the chair. Her face is rosy from the heat of the small corner of the seat she's curled up in, and from the tears. A lone tear rolls gently down her slender cheek. I sigh and settle down for a long wait. Crying is tiring, and she'll be asleep for a long while.

Please read and review! Let me know what happens next. If you liked this one, read my story "Hyper Piggy". It's also HP. Please review, and try to keep your flames mild, but if it's really that horrible, let me have the full brunt.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: In Chapter One

            Hermione slightly opens her eyes. Her lashes flutter and I can see a slight glimpse of her brilliant brown eyes. She jumps when she realizes that someone is watching. Someone she is very familiar with.

            "You scared me!" she says, in mock anger.

            "Sorry. You were just conked out, and I thought I could see tears on your face. I wanted to ask you why you were crying." He says.

            Her face colors. "I wasn't crying. I don't cry."

            "Hermione," his face softens, and he reaches across to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nobody's perfect. You have to cry, it's a part of life. Why were you crying?"

            "I wasn't crying!" she insists, but she refuses to meet his eyes.

            "Hermione, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. You act so strong, and you truly are. But even strong people cry. I just want you to know that it's okay to cry." He stands and begins to walk away across the deserted common room.

            "Ron?" Hermione calls after him. He turns. "Thanks." He smiles at her and goes out the portrait hole.

***

            "Hermione? Owl arrived for you." Harry brings the owl over to Hermione. 

            "Really? I wonder why it came to you." Hermione says. She stands and wipes her inky hands on an old rag.

            "Probably a mix of handwriting and pronunciation," Harry grins, handing over the rolled up piece of parchment.

            Hermione turns it to find the label. She frowns slightly when she sees the small, cramped handwriting.

            "Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asks.

            "No, no, nothing." She says softly, crumpling into her chair. She unties the scarlet ribbon tied around the parchment scroll and unrolls it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_            I am wishing to see another picture of you. A recent one, taken the day you receive this. Karkaroff is gone and our new headmaster is much worse, and it is dark and gloomy here. Ask your friends Parvati and Lavender to take the picture. I trust you are not spending time with the boys Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley? Of course, I'm sure the castle is not the same without me to comfort you. Send it back without delaying. I miss you._

_            Much love,_

_                        Viktor Krum_  

            Hermione hates the way he orders her around. I can see it in her face, but most vividly in her eyes. She mouths the words "Parvati" and "Lavender". They are not her friends. At least, not to the degree that Ron and Harry are. It is obvious that he is jealous of Harry and Ron. He assumes he has total control over her. But he does not. 

            "Smile, Hermione!" Hermione looks up. She sees Fred Weasley aiming a wizarding camera at her. She grins as he snaps a picture, and it comes out the bottom of the camera. Fred sweeps down and picks it up. With a flourish, he puts it in his robe pocket. 

            "Fred… can I have it?" Hermione asks hesitantly.

            "You really want it?" He teases.

            "Ye-no-I don't know." She says, confused as to what her real feelings are. 

            "Take it." He says, grasping her helplessness. He takes pity on the confused girl and hands her the picture.

            It could be a professional portrait. I glimmer on her ear, I'm the only earring that shows. Her hair softly tumbles over her shoulders, cascading. Her eyes sparkle in amusement.

            "It looks nice," she says softly.

            "Yeah." Fred agrees nervously.

            "Thanks, Fred."

            Hermione goes up to her dormitory and sits on her bed. She pulls the curtain around and pulls a photograph out of a small box hidden in the drawer of her bedside table. She compares the pictures. In the one Fred has taken, she appears relaxed and happy. In the other photo, she has a strained smile. She looks tired in the second picture. She pulls out a quill pen and a parchment scroll. She writes quickly. She rolls up the photograph carefully in the scroll. After a moment's thought, she unrolls the scroll and takes the picture out. She throws the scroll away and pulls out a new one. Scratching with the quill, she composes a letter.

Viktor- Why do you want it? 

                        _-Hermione_

            She rolls up the scroll, without the photograph this time, and ties it with a ribbon.

            "Harry? Can I borrow Hedwig?"

To people who want to know why Hermione was crying- I'll reveal that in the next Chapter or so.

Please Read and Review!  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In Chapter One

_My dear Hermione,_

_            I want the photograph for a rather rude reason. I want to see whether you have changed. I wouldn't want to be the boyfriend of an ugly girl. I want to make sure you haven't any… blemishes or anything. Do accept my most sincere apologies, but you can hardly blame me. I do have my image to watch after. You understand. _

_                        Much Love,_

_                                    Viktor_

            Hermione throws the parchment scroll down, angry tears burning her eyes. She doesn't know what to do. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

            "Hermione? Is this a bad time?" Her eyes snap open when Ron speaks to her.

            "No… no, sit down." She says, making an effort to look calm and collected.

            "I wanted to ask if you would tell me why you were crying."

            "Why is it any business of yours?" she snaps. She touches her lips with her fingers when she realizes what she has said. "I'm sorry Ron, but you wouldn't understand. No one does. I'm absolutely fine. I'm fine…" she trails off and sighs. She trudges up to her dormitory and realizes what she has to do.

_Viktor Krum-_

_            You won't have a chance to break up with me. I'm breaking up with you. At least, I would if there was any relationship in the first place. Viktor Krum, you want to break up with me for my looks? Well, I'm going to "break up" with you for your disposition. I'm enclosing the photograph, but you'd better return it. Good day to you._

_-Hermione Granger_

_P.S. You may want to practice your Quidditch a bit, Harry's surpassing you._

            She smiles grimly at the chilly words she's written. She wishes she could write much nastier letters. Regardless, she ties a ratty brown ribbon around the scroll and slips the picture Fred has taken of her into the center. She ties the scroll onto Hedwig's leg and sends the owl on her way, hoping that Harry won't need her for anything for a few days.

_My darling Hermione,_

_            Surely you do not mean a word of that letter. I know you did not, you are merely a female. I forgive you, however. I know that it is sometimes hard to communicate with the less capable female brain. I have your lovely picture on the desk next to me. I will stay with you, which I know you will be happy to hear. Much love,_

_                                    Viktor_

Viktor- 

_            Less capable female brain? You have a less capable brain than any female could ever have. I told you that I was going to break up the relationship we never had. I was a fool not to see it before. Return my picture, it's my favorite and it belongs with someone who cares about me and who I care for. You are a selfish, conceited person. Send the picture back. I mean it._

_            -Hermione Granger_

The next day, she receives the picture back with an angry letter back. She tosses the letter into the blaze, and then removes it, extinguishing the fire.

            "The poor flames don't deserve something that vile in them." She mutters, reducing the scroll to smithereens with a simple spell. "Glad that business is over."

***

"Hermione, I really want to know why you were crying." Ron says seriously.

"I wasn't cry- Oh, all right." She sighs, curling up tightly in her chair. Ron is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her. "I- I'm not pretty."

Ron softens. "Hermione, that's so stupid! You're the most beautiful person in Hogwarts."

"Parvati and Lavender are so much prettier, they've got everything, blue eyes, silky brown hair, long nails…" Hermione says.

"But they aren't Hermione. They aren't natural. It's you that makes you so beautiful. You're yourself, you're… I can't believe you were crying about such a silly thing!" He struggles to express himself. 

"Really?" She asks in a small voice.

"Really." She smiles. Her arms are wrapped around her legs, and when she shifts she loses her balance. She falls into Ron's lap. The lanky boy looks surprised. They both begin to giggle.

"See you later, Ron."

Please, PLease, PLEase, PLEAse, PLEASe, PLEASE Review! Click the little gray box and tell me what you think. Also, I'm open to suggestions for the story (this does _NOT _necessarily mean that I will take your suggestion). Feel free to leave questions too, I return answers to questions in emails.\

meowcat


End file.
